Call me maybe
by Thalilitwen
Summary: "Tu vas faire un canular téléphonique !" L'assemblée se mit à sourire, et Akaashi se trouvait incroyablement trahi par cet engouement collectif ; depuis quand les idées de Kuroo étaient-elles bonnes ?


Hello, c'est moi ! J'avais besoin d'un petit break avant l'épilogue de "De ton cœur le désir", et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un petit OS Akaoi dénué de la moindre forme de conflits et d'angst ? En plus **Aeliheart974** est en train de faire l'Akaashi rarepair week avec Akaoi, alors même si ma fic rentre dans aucune des catégories, voilà ma modeste contribution !

Il faut savoir que ce OS s'est fait avec plusieurs contraintes:

- Celles de ma soeur : Point de vue Akaashi, Oikawa devait porter des lunettes, la fic devait commencer in medias res, je devais écouter en boucle "I don't dance" de HSM2 tout le long (430 écoutes svp, c'est largement suffisant pour comprendre que cette chanson n'est pas du tout hétérosexuelle les amis)

\- Celles d' **Aeli** : pas plus de 10 000 mots et je devais placer la phrase "Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes"

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

— Je choisis Akaashi.

— Akaashi, c'est à ton tour !

L'intéressé mit un certain temps à comprendre que cette nuisance sonore provenait des exclamations bruyantes de son Capitaine, qui l'observait avec des yeux luisants d'excitation. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour remarquer que l'on s'adressait à lui. Replié dans un coin de la salle, l'esprit embrumé par une somnolence interrompue, Akaashi grommela ce qu'il avait répété une bonne dizaine de fois depuis le début de la soirée :

— J'ai dit que je ne jouais pas, Bokuto-san.

— Allez Akaashi ! C'est super drôle ! Tu rates vraiment quelque chose, tu sais !

Les geignements de Bokuto irritaient bien plus les nerfs du passeur maintenant qu'il avait été arraché à un sommeil prometteur. Il avait certes consenti à l'accompagner pour une soirée entre capitaines et vice-capitaines, mais participer à une autre activité que quelques parties de cartes lui demandait beaucoup plus d'efforts qu'il ne le souhaitait. Ils étaient tout de même en plein camp d'entraînement, et il ne voulait pas tomber de fatigue lors des matchs qui les attendraient demain matin.

Alors, il restait peut-être dans la pièce pour surveiller Bokuto et l'inciter à aller dormir, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à participer à un Action ou Vérité. C'était ridicule.

— Non, et tu devrais aller dormir. Demain, tu vas être fatigué et ça va t'énerver de ne pas pouvoir jouer correctement.

— Mais non, je dirais rien, promis !

Mais bien sûr… S'il osait la moindre remarque, la plus infime plainte qui soit, il allait l'étrangler. Enfin, c'était ce que son esprit exténué se disait pour se réconforter face à la perspective d'un énième changement d'humeur. La fatigue lui donnait des envies de meurtres avec une facilité déconcertante.

Bokuto quitta le cercle formé par les joueurs au centre de la pièce pour venir secouer son passeur, replié dans un coin.

— Akaashi, allez ! C'est Kuroo qui t'a désigné, viens jouer !

— Non.

— S'il te plaît !

Akaashi soupira. S'il lui était impossible d'échapper à ces implorations bruyantes et à la stupidité de ce jeu, autant négocier des conditions en sa faveur :

— Si j'accepte, concéda-t-il à regret, on part dormir après un tour de table.

La moue du capitaine de Fukurodani s'opposa à un regard blasé. Il ne céderait pas sur ce point-là, yeux de chien battu ou non.

— Il est tard de toute façon, ajouta Kai parce qu'il était la seule personne présente dotée d'un bon sens.

L'intervention du vice-capitaine de Nekoma parut décider Bokuto, puisqu'il céda dans la seconde et balbutia un « D'accord » ponctué d'un mouvement frénétique de la main pour inviter Akaashi à s'installer dans le cercle avec lui. Même assis, il semblait frémir d'impatience. Cet engouement le dépassait complètement, lui qui n'attendait que de pouvoir regagner son futon.

Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa l'air malicieux de Kuroo, il regrettait d'ores et déjà d'avoir cédé aux supplications de son Capitaine.

— Akaashi, minauda-t-il, Action… ou Vérité ?

Le passeur de Fukurodani prit sur lui pour s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant le sourire carnassier qui lui était adressé. Kuroo avait le don de l'agacer par pur plaisir.

— Vérité.

— Oh, t'es pas drôle, Akaashi !

— J'ai encore le choix à ce que je sache, on m'a posé une question. Je choisis Vérité.

Il n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer, et devenir la victime des idées douteuses du capitaine de Nekoma était hors de question.

— Mais…

— Laisse-le, Bokuto. S'il a _peur_ de prendre Action, faut le laisser… Le pauvre…

Akaashi plissa les yeux, agacé par le comportement de Kuroo. Il savait très bien ce qu'il essayait de faire.

— J'ai pas peur. Ça m'est égal.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Akaashi, assura alors Bokuto avec une assurance presque condescendante, c'est pas grave, après tout tu es le plus jeune ici présent…

Le sourire de Kuroo s'élargit à la vue de son air renfrogné, blessé dans son orgueil.

— Mais oui, on peut bien te ménager.

— C'est bon, t'as gagné. Action, si ça t'amuse.

Akaashi n'aimait pas céder aussi pitoyablement à la provocation de Kuroo, mais il avait une once de fierté à conserver. Et il détestait quand Bokuto se prenait au jeu et se laissait entraîner dans ces manigances. Il devenait ingérable.

Il serra donc la mâchoire et attendit patiemment que le capitaine de Nekoma daigne dévoiler l'action qu'il avait déjà prévu de lui faire faire, quand bien même prenait-il tout son temps à feindre une profonde hésitation, les yeux pensifs et une main posée sur le menton.

Kuroo était vraiment insupportable.

— Hm… Ah, ça y est, j'ai une idée.

Il arborait un sourire satisfait, très fier de sa petite mise en scène. Il avait certainement tout prévu depuis longtemps dans son esprit sournois, mais il se complaisait à jouer les innocents.

Il pointa le passeur du doigt avec un air de défi :

— Tu vas faire un canular téléphonique !

L'assemblée se mit à sourire, et Akaashi se trouvait incroyablement trahi par cet engouement collectif ; depuis quand les idées de Kuroo étaient-elles bonnes ? Bokuto ne tenait presque plus en place, si bien que le passeur sentait son énergie être absorbée par cette aura d'agitation qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? se força-t-il à demander devant le silence dramatique de Kuroo.

— Alors voyons voir… Tu vas faire genre tu connais déjà la personne. Vous vous êtes déjà croisés avant et vous vouliez faire… plus ample connaissance.

Akaashi lui lança le regard entendu le plus désabusé qui soit :

— Tu veux que je flirte avec un inconnu, traduisit-il d'un ton monotone.

— Si tu y arrives, répliqua Kuroo avec un clin d'œil.

— C'est stupide.

— Mais non, c'est marrant ! Et puis tu es très bon lorsqu'il s'agit de contenir tes émotions, tu ferais un bon acteur.

Bokuto l'observa, et ses yeux dorés brillaient avec bien trop d'anticipation pour être compréhensibles. Et pour une fois, celle-ci ne contaminait pas Akaashi. Au contraire, le passeur préférait acquiescer silencieusement, et planifier dans son esprit une façon d'éliminer cet énergumène de Nekoma. Kenma l'aiderait probablement à se débarrasser du corps.

Comme il ne trouvait pas de soutien auprès de son vendu de capitaine, il en chercha chez le reste des joueurs ; mais tous étaient bien trop polis pour voler à son secours, et d'autres cachaient bien mal leur curiosité devant le défi. Sugawara lui adressa un sourire désolé.

Il était condamné.

Il sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste et commença à composer un numéro au hasard ; Kuroo l'arrêta presque aussitôt :

— Non, pas comme ça ! Faut trouver quelqu'un qu'on connaît, c'est mieux !

— On est en camp d'entraînement, fit-il remarquer avec le maigre espoir d'échapper à ce défi ridicule. Les personnes qu'on connaît tous sont toutes ici.

Kuroo porta de nouveau sa main à son menton dans l'espoir de paraître plus intelligent. Aux yeux d'Akaashi, ce fut un échec.

— C'est vrai, mais c'est nul si c'est un parfait étranger. Faut au moins quelqu'un qu'on connaît tous vaguement.

— Daishou ? proposa alors Bokuto.

Des regards dubitatifs lui répondirent.

— Sugawara-san et Sawamura-san ne le connaissent pas.

— Et ils ont bien de la chance, ajouta Kuroo. Non, pas lui. En plus, il… Non… pas lui. Faudrait quelqu'un du volley mais connu par nous tous, au moins de réputation.

— Ushijima Wakatoshi ? suggéra le capitaine de Shinzen.

— Il comprendrait probablement pas la blague. Ce serait gênant. Et puis, je pense que personne a son numéro.

— Pourquoi pas Oikawa ?

Akaashi se tourna vers Sugawara et son sourire angélique. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'y fier ; c'était probablement le plus malicieux d'entre tous.

— Le mec d'Aoba Johsai ? Ouais, grave, t'as son numéro ?

— Non, mais Daichi oui ! fit-il en désignant son capitaine. Il a celui d'Iwaizumi en tout cas, ça devrait être facile de l'obtenir.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre autant de temps pour un seul gage, tenta vainement Akaashi. On devrait passer à quelqu'un d'autre… ou proposer autre chose...

Kai s'apprêtait à l'approuver d'un mouvement de tête silencieux, comme le véritable ami qu'il était, mais Kuroo se précipita de les interrompre, le téléphone du capitaine de Karasuno d'ores et déjà entre ses mains fourbes.

— Mais non, c'est parfait, tu vas voir !

Il fallait toujours se méfier des corbeaux ; Daichi et Sugawara semblaient peut-être les plus raisonnables du groupe, mais pour l'instant, c'était bien eux qui aidaient Kuroo sans la moindre honte. Ils en avaient presque le sourire, ces traîtres.

Akaashi sentait le piège se refermer sur lui. Il soupira pour rassembler un minimum de volonté, et de courage. Il lui en faudrait, du courage.

— Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

— Oikawa Tooru, déclara Sugawara tout sourire, bien trop heureux de participer à cette petite blague. Il est en troisième année, c'est le passeur et le capitaine de son équipe.

Akaashi acquiesça ; le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il soupçonnait que les plaintes des membres de Karasuno en étaient plus la cause qu'une véritable renommée.

Qu'importe. S'il fallait faire l'imbécile au téléphone, il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'en savoir plus.

— Merci Daichi, lança Kuroo en pianotant sur le téléphone de celui-ci, tu gères…

— Tout ça pour un pauvre Action…

— C'est bon, Masaki, ça va en valoir la peine ! Akaashi va nous impressionner, pas vrai ?

Ben voyons…

L'intéressé n'osa pas contredire son capitaine enjoué, pas plus qu'il ne dévoila le fond de sa pensée quant au sourire agaçant de Kuroo, qu'il percevait du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient des attentes maintenant. Il avait presque envie de refuser cette Action, ou même d'échouer misérablement en adoptant l'attitude la plus indifférente possible – et il était naturellement doué pour celle-ci. Mais sa fierté lui criait de tout faire pour effacer le sourire moqueur qui étirait les lèvres du capitaine de Nekoma.

Akaashi détestait perdre.

— Voilà, déclara finalement Kuroo, quittant des yeux le portable de Daichi pour le présenter à Akaashi. Voilà son numéro. Et n'oublie pas de mettre le haut-parleur.

Le passeur recopia docilement la série de chiffres en pensant à la pire Action qu'il pourrait faire subir à Kuroo au cours de cette soirée. Puis, il soupira et se prépara à tenir son rôle d'acteur ; les regards de tous les joueurs présents étaient bien trop curieux et invasifs pour lui permettre une concentration optimale. Bokuto tentait d'être silencieux, et tous tendaient l'oreille dans l'impatience d'entendre une voix paraître à l'autre bout de la ligne, déjà ponctuée par des sonneries régulières qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

Peut-être ne décrocherait-il pas : il était tard. Le numéro était masqué. Peut-être avait-il perdu son téléphone, ou peut-être ne dormait-il pas avec…

— Allô ?

Akaashi jura intérieurement. Ses maigres espoirs n'avaient duré que trois sonneries ; maintenant, il devait réellement céder au défi de Kuroo.

Il soupira de nouveau ; ferma les yeux pour ne pas être distrait par tous les regards rivés sur lui. Puis, sur le ton le plus décontracté qu'il pouvait se permettre, il commença ce petit numéro stupide :

— Tooru ? C'est toi ?

Quitte à jouer la comédie, autant faire le maximum. Kuroo ne pourra pas l'accuser de mauvaise volonté.

Un silence de quelques secondes plongea la pièce dans une anticipation insoutenable. Les sourires s'étaient élargis ; tous semblaient agréablement surpris de l'attitude d'Akaashi, qui se prenait au jeu.

En apparence du moins : tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était finir cette plaisanterie téléphonique le plus rapidement possible. Il priait pour que cet Oikawa soit intelligent, et qu'il lui épargnerait des minutes de souffrance en comprenant immédiatement la mascarade.

Oui, Akaashi portait bien trop d'espoir en cet inconnu.

— Qui est à l'appareil ? demanda finalement la voix affaiblie par le sommeil.

— Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

La moue boudeuse perceptible jusque dans ses intonations l'agaça fortement. C'était ridicule. Mais ça avait l'air de bien amuser les autres, qui restaient pendus à ses lèvres.

— Euh, hésita-t-il après un nouveau silence de quelques secondes, non ? Qui est-ce ?

Akaashi mit une demi-seconde à réfléchir à une identité factice :

— C'est Nageki, déclara-t-il sans hésitation. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Bokuto lui adressa un regard amusé, impressionné par le jeu d'acteur de son vice-capitaine. Celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant les haussements de sourcils suggestifs qu'il recevait.

— Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, fit Oikawa à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Akaashi réprima un soupir. Oikawa avait peut-être une belle voix, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il apprécie cette conversation téléphonique. Au moins, il semblait sceptique, il ne tarderait pas à raccrocher.

Il prit tout de même une intonation qui se voulait langoureuse pour continuer cette mascarade, non sans grimacer :

— J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu, je pensais t'avoir fait une meilleure impression… Tu m'as donné ton numéro, après tout.

— Je… Je suis désolé, il est tard… Mais je ne vois pas du tout qui vous êtes. Vous dites qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés ?

Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de raccrocher ? Akaashi n'aurait guère attendu plus longtemps s'il avait été victime d'une telle blague ; chercher à en saisir le sens était complètement inutile.

Le pire, c'était qu'avec les questions polies que lui posait son interlocuteur, le passeur était contraint de trouver des réponses convenables le plus rapidement possible :

— Oui… On s'était croisés à Sendai, pendant un de tes tournois. Tu étais vraiment impressionnant comme passeur.

Un léger rire résonna dans la pièce. Très bien, Oikawa aimait être flatté ; c'était bon à savoir. Ça l'empêcherait de se poser trop de questions sur la véritable identité de son interlocuteur.

Mais non, à quoi pensait-il ? Si Oikawa baissait ainsi sa garde, Akaashi devrait alors tenir son rôle plus longtemps, et il souhaitait avant tout en finir avec ce défi le plus rapidement possible ; ce genre de réflexion lui était inutile.

Il ne devait pas se laisser prendre au jeu, même s'il y était encouragé par l'amusement qu'il percevait chez les autres. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il souffrait physiquement du rôle qu'il avait à tenir, et attendit que le capitaine d'Aoba Johsai lui réponde :

— Merci, c'est gentil, fit-il d'un ton plus léger. Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes.

Akaashi préféra dévier de sa stratégie actuelle : tenter de lui remémorer un souvenir inexistant n'avait aucun intérêt, et ça n'amuserait certainement pas Kuroo et les autres. Non, ils voulaient des propos sulfureux, ils désiraient que son interlocuteur en soit gêné. Et il allait s'y résigner, parce que ce fourbe de Nekoma serait bien capable de lui faire tout recommencer s'il n'était pas suffisamment convaincant.

C'était le but de leur jeu stupide, après tout. Amuser la galerie.

— Tooru, déclara-t-il d'une voix languissante incroyablement factice, je commence à croire que tu es en train de te moquer de moi. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne te souviens pas… Je veux dire…

Il s'efforça un rire gêné. Kuroo avait raison, il était vraiment bon acteur.

— Il m'avait semblé comprendre que je te faisais pas mal d'effet. Et le sentiment est… réciproque.

Un silence de mort s'abattit à l'autre bout du fil, et l'on retint difficilement son amusement. Même Bokuto, légèrement rouge, s'efforçait d'étouffer son rire dans le creux sa main. Il fallait dire qu'Akaashi mettait un point d'honneur à user du ton le plus sensuel qui soit. Il s'agaçait lui-même.

Devant ce mutisme interdit, le passeur se permit de poursuivre son discours, dans l'espoir de faire définitivement raccrocher Oikawa :

— J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se revoir… Faire plus ample connaissance… Et voir si t'as autant d'endurance que sur le terrain…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de prononcer cette phrase à voix haute. Un hoquet étranglé par la surprise résonna sur la ligne, mais celle-ci ne s'éteignit pas immédiatement comme il l'avait souhaité. La blague téléphonique avait assez duré, elle était évidente à présent ; quelques rires avaient déjà retenti dans la pièce malgré les avertissements discrets de Kuroo qui leur rappelait qu'ils étaient sur haut-parleur. Oikawa les avait certainement entendus pouffer. Il avait dû comprendre la plaisanterie dont il avait été la victime – en tout cas, Akaashi l'espérait fortement. Mais le silence s'étira quelque peu avant que le raclement de gorge du capitaine d'Aoba Johsai retentisse :

— Eh bien Nageki, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix emprunte de cette même suggestivité, ce serait avec plaisir.

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux. Que lui prenait-il ? Il n'était pas censé réagir de cette façon, pourquoi rentrait-il dans son jeu à présent ?

— Je savais que ta voix me disait quelque chose. Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ? On pourrait se revoir ce week-end, à Sendai peut-être ? Ça me rend impatient tout ça…

— …

Akaashi croisa le regard des autres joueurs, incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante. La voix qu'utilisait Oikawa l'avait totalement figé, et il ne voyait guère comment il pouvait se sortir de cette situation : devait-il continuer la mascarade ? Ce n'était plus amusant maintenant que sa victime n'était plus confuse ; à vrai dire, Akaashi semblait bien plus gêné qu'Oikawa en ce moment. Personne ne se décida à l'aider, et il resta sans un mot à observer son portable avec surprise.

— Alors, qu'en dis-tu, mon cœur ?

— Je…

Rien ne lui venait. Ses balbutiements furent interrompus par un rire franc. Akaashi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, et la honte d'avoir été piégé à son propre jeu rivalisait tout juste avec la sensation qui le saisissait face à cet éclat si cristallin. Il fixait son téléphone, incrédule, et les autres joueurs l'imitèrent sans masquer le sourire narquois qui naissait sur leur visage.

Oikawa reprit la parole, le timbre toujours secoué par cet amusement sincère :

— Alors, on ne dit plus rien ? Juste un beau parleur, hm ? C'était plutôt marrant, j'espère que votre petite blague vous a bien amusés.

Et il raccrocha. Akaashi mit quelques secondes à assimiler la situation, le téléphone toujours tendu devant lui pour permettre à tous d'écouter. Puis, lorsque ses amis fondirent tous en de bruyants éclats de rire, il sentit son visage s'embraser. Il devait arborer un teint magnifiquement rouge.

— J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer, déclara Kuroo après avoir fini de s'étrangler avec le cri qui lui servait de rire.

— Il a l'air trop génial ! ajouta Bokuto avec un sourire rayonnant. Il t'a fait perdre tes moyens, Akaashi !

— Pourtant tu as été très impressionnant !

Le passeur ignora les compliments du capitaine de Shinzen et se contenta de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche en silence. Il n'était pas question qu'il participe à l'agitation causée par son défi raté. Il préférait porter son attention sur ses doigts, avec lesquels il jouait nerveusement. Il n'aimait certainement pas l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir, et il ne savait s'il devait plus en vouloir à Kuroo et ses idées stupides qu'au répondant de cet Oikawa. Dans tous les cas, ça le perturbait, surtout dans le cadre d'une situation aussi ridicule. Bokuto avait même relevé la teinte de ses joues avec une exclamation railleuse, accentuant la curieuse gêne du passeur. Akaashi n'avait rien dit, et il suivit le reste de la partie en silence, une fois que l'amusement s'estompa quelque peu et que le jeu put reprendre. Il désigna distraitement Kai et lui posa une question ennuyeuse pour son Vérité.

Il fut passablement agacé jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Cet échange téléphonique tournait en boucle dans son esprit alors qu'il était enroulé dans son futon. Sa fierté avait été mise à mal, voilà pourquoi il était tourmenté. Et les réminiscences du rire d'Oikawa, qui résonnait encore en lui sans discontinuer, ne l'aidaient pas à se détendre.

Alors, incapable d'apaiser ses considérations, il céda ; il attrapa son téléphone, la lumière de l'écran l'aveuglant quelque peu dans l'obscurité de la pièce, et retrouva le numéro d'Oikawa en naviguant dans son historique.

 _[00:45] Akaashi : Je suis la personne qui t'a appelé plus tôt dans la soirée. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mes paroles déplacées, j'espère que cette blague ne t'a pas dérangé._

En toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il prenait cette peine : Oikawa avait eu l'air plutôt amusé par cette plaisanterie. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait été bien élevé par ses parents après tout ; et il ne voyait que cette option pour parvenir à apaiser son esprit en ébullition et le tourment, bien qu'infime, que cette situation lui inspirait. Akaashi relut son message plusieurs fois, chaque lecture lui faisant un peu plus regretter de l'avoir envoyé. C'était ridicule après tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, c'était une simple blague, et même Oikawa l'avait compris. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Il n'avait pas fini de se convaincre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de reprendre contact avec cette personne quand son portable vibra doucement pour afficher une notification :

 _[00:47] Oikawa : （ ﾟ Дﾟ） Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais été impressionné par mes incroyables qualités de passeur ? Je suis déçu ~_

Le message arracha un sourire à Akaashi, probablement affecté par l'heure tardive. Cet Oikawa semblait tout aussi malicieux que celui qui l'avait piégé plus tôt dans la soirée.

 _[00:47] Akaashi : Choquant, je sais._

 _[00:49] Akaashi : Mais vraiment, désolé. C'était un défi, je n'ai pas pu refuser._

 _[00:50] Oikawa : Comment t'as eu mon numéro d'ailleurs ? (◑○◑) Tu as tapé un numéro au hasard ?_

 _[00:50] Akaashi : Sawamura-san me l'a donné._

 _[00:51] Oikawa : Oh ? J'ai été spécialement choisi (*´∀`*)_

 _[00:51] Oikawa : Tu fais du volley du coup ? T'es à Karasuno ?_

 _[00:52] Akaashi : Oui, je suis passeur aussi. Et non, je suis élève à Tokyo, à Fukurodani. Je sais pas si tu connais._

 _[00:53] Oikawa : (＾▽＾) Yay un autre passeur ! Ça me dit quelque chose… je verrais demain_

 _[00:53] Oikawa : Enfin, aujourd'hui lol_

 _[00:53] Oikawa : Et tu t'appelles comment au fait ? Y'a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à connaître mon identité (￣ω￣)_

 _[00:54] Akaashi : Akaashi Keiji._

 _[00:54] Oikawa : D'accord, ça marche ! Je suis content de te parler Kei-chan (▼∀▼)_

 _[00:55] Akaashi : Non. Juste Akaashi s'il te plaît._

 _[00:55] Oikawa : C'est soit Kei-chan soit je continue de t'appeler Nageki. Choisis (・ω)_

 _[00:56] Akaashi : …_

 _[00:56] Oikawa : Kei-chan ! (＾▽＾)_

* * *

Akaashi n'avait certainement pas prévu de discuter avec Oikawa jusqu'à une heure indécente ; mais le fil de la conversation en avait décidé autrement, et le passeur devait maintenant en subir les conséquences. Il suivait péniblement le cours des matchs, avec une démarche plus lente et des petits yeux brûlants. Il ressemblait à un zombie. Même Bokuto s'en était inquiété, avant de lui conseiller de se coucher plus tôt s'il se sentait aussi fatigué.

Akaashi avait acquiescé en maudissant la justesse de ces recommandations, qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'asséner à son capitaine la veille.

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir veillé si tard : il avait eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec Oikawa.

Et contre toute attente, ils continuèrent de se parler après cette discussion nocturne. Akaashi n'était jamais très loquace, et il lui était difficile de garder contact, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes qu'il ne voyait pas souvent. Mais Oikawa commençait toujours leurs conversations, et il était facile de se perdre au fil des heures, absorbé dans un débat plaisant. Les jours avaient laissé place à des semaines, et leurs discussions perduraient. Chaque jour, Akaashi découvrait une nouvelle facette d'Oikawa.

Déjà, il utilisait beaucoup trop d'émoticônes. Akaashi en avait certes l'habitude avec toutes ses conversations avec Bokuto, mais les voir côtoyer une orthographe et une grammaire correctes lui offrait un agréable changement. Il avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte dès la première heure qu'ils avaient passée à discuter.

Oikawa était bien en troisième année au lycée Aoba Johsai ; il était le fier capitaine de son équipe, et occupait le poste de passeur. Mais Akaashi en apprit plus ; Oikawa était amusant, presque enfantin. En cela, il lui évoquait Bokuto, parfois Kuroo. Il adorait les pains au lait, le volley, son meilleur ami Iwa-chan ; il possédait une obsession étrange pour l'espace et les extraterrestres ; il désirait par-dessus tout aller aux Nationales.

Oikawa avait même été très intéressé par l'équipe d'Akaashi à ce sujet, quelques semaines après leur première conversation. Le sujet était arrivé par hasard, dans le déroulement logique de la discussion, comme c'était le cas pour la plupart de leurs messages.

 _[18:40] Oikawa : T'as trop de la chance d'être déjà allé aux Nationales Kei-chan. En plus pour ta première année (┳◇┳)_

 _[18:40] Akaashi : C'est parce qu'ils prennent trois représentants pour Tokyo._

 _[18:41] Akaashi : Et puis, j'ai pas beaucoup joué pour ma première année…_

 _[18:42] Oikawa : C'est ça ouais, c'est quand même grâce à toi que votre pointu est aussi performant…_

 _[18:43] Akaashi : ? Tu parles de Bokuto-san ?_

 _[18:43] Oikawa : Bien sûr que je parle de Bokuto ! C'est lui qui me disait quelque chose quand tu m'as dit que tu venais de Fukurodani_

 _[18:43] Oikawa : Vous avez un des cinq meilleurs attaquants du pays dans votre équipe (┳◇┳)_

 _[18:44] Akaashi : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi._

 _[18:45] Oikawa : Avant que tu sois passeur, personne n'en avait entendu parler (◕‿◕✿) C'est que depuis la fin de la saison dernière qu'il est devenu vraiment bon et je parie que c'est grâce à toi ~_

Akaashi avait froncé les sourcils à ce message ; il n'avait jamais envisagé une seule seconde les choses de cette façon : il s'était certes entraîné avec Bokuto jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à réussir ses attaques en ligne, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était « grâce à lui ». Il était à peine capable de révéler une once des performances incroyables de son capitaine ; et même s'il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à rétablir ses changements d'humeur le plus rapidement possible, il en tirait tout autant de profit : voir Bokuto à son meilleur le rendait heureux. C'était presque égoïste.

 _[18:50] Akaashi : Bokuto-san est un excellent joueur, même sans mon aide._

 _[18:50] Akaashi : Tout ce que j'en déduis, c'est que tu as fait des recherches sur mon équipe._

 _[18:51] Oikawa : Tu es trop modeste Kei-chan !_

 _[18:52] Oikawa : Bien sûr que j'ai fait des recherches sur toi_

 _[18:52] Oikawa : *ton équipe_

 _[18:54] Oikawa : Et vous êtes allés aux Nationales ! Vous êtes une super bonne équipe ! J'aimerais trop que nos équipes s'affrontent un jour ≧ω≦ Aux Nationales, quand on aura détruit Shiratorizawa (◕‿◕✿)_

 _[18:54] Akaashi : On a déjà battu Shiratorizawa une fois._

Il l'avait annoncé à titre purement informatif ; il ne s'était attendu à aucun moment à ce qu'Oikawa soit intéressé au point de l'appeler dans la seconde. Akaashi était resté quelque peu interdit lorsque le nom d'Oikawa était apparu sur son écran, accompagnant une sonnerie discrète. Il avait décroché, dubitatif :

— Oui ?

— Vous avez déjà joué contre Shiratorizawa ?!

Entendre de nouveau la voix d'Oikawa, bien plus alerte et intéressée que la dernière fois qu'il en avait eu le plaisir, fit sourire Akaashi. Une pointe d'excitation transparaissait même dans ses intonations presque aiguës. Il semblait avide d'informations.

— Oui, c'était notre premier match de l'année dernière aux Nationales. On a gagné un set à deux.

Oikawa laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait.

— J'aurais tellement aimé voir la tête d'Ushiwaka…

Akaashi ne se souvenait pas exactement des détails, il tâchait plutôt de se remémorer ses victoires : les défaites des autres l'importaient peu.

— … mais bon, le connaissant il devait sûrement être aussi impassible que d'habitude… Il est vraiment pas drôle… Ah la la, Shiratorizawa éliminé dès le premier jour par votre équipe, ça fait du bien d'entendre ça, je t'adore Kei-chan !

L'interpellé resta figé quelques instants, perturbé par l'utilisation de ce surnom. S'il avait l'habitude de le lire sur un écran, l'entendre prononcer au creux de son oreille était toute autre chose. Il lui fallait du temps pour s'y faire. Cependant, Akaashi ne laissa tout de même pas le silence figer la ligne téléphonique plus de quelques secondes :

— Et tu m'appelles juste pour en avoir la confirmation ?

— … En entendant ta voix, c'est plus facile de savoir si tu mens ! avait-il simplement déclaré. D'ailleurs, ça me fait bizarre, t'as pas du tout la même que la dernière fois. Quand on essaie plus de me séduire, bizarrement c'est beaucoup moins langoureux…

Akaashi sentit ses joues s'empourprer rapidement. Oikawa prenait plaisir à évoquer cet événement chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, et le passeur de Fukurodani en était toujours gêné.

— Oikawa-san…

— Ah tiens, qu'est-il arrivé à « Tooru » ?

— …

— Je plaisante, Kei-chan. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Et puis cette voix-là te va beaucoup mieux, j'aimerais bien l'entendre plus souvent.

Le visage d'Akaashi dégageait de nouveau une douce chaleur, mais celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la honte d'il y a quelques instants ; Oikawa avait une belle voix. Et ses inflexions légères, amusées sans jamais paraître méchantes, possédait un charme que même le filtre robotique du micro ne parvenait à effacer. C'était agréable à entendre, et suffisamment sincère pour que le passeur ne s'interroge pas trop sur le sens de ces mots.

Il savait simplement que c'était réciproque.

— Aw Kei-chan, il suffit que je dise ça pour que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ?

Là, c'était l'Oikawa puéril qu'il entendait, celui qu'il avait déjà rencontré lors de leurs toutes premières conversations. Il imaginait presque la moue qui accompagnait ses quelques mots.

Non pas qu'il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Enfin, non pas qu'il savait _exactement_ à quoi il ressemblait. Oikawa était un joueur très populaire dans la préfecture de Miyagi, c'était facile de trouver des articles le concernant. Ce n'était pas comme si Akaashi avait cherché des informations pendant des heures. Il aurait sûrement fini par tomber dessus par hasard.

— Non… je préfère écouter.

Akaashi se demanda si sa réponse paraissait étrange, ou si elle dévoilait trop la fixation qu'il entretenait bien malgré lui sur la voix de son interlocuteur, mais ça n'eut pas d'importance ; Oikawa soupira paisiblement, laissant son souffle grésiller dans le micro. Il ne releva pas.

— Oui mais c'est pas pratique au téléphone. J'ai la flemme de texter. Tu veux pas me raconter comment ça se passe les Nationales ? Comment c'était ? T'as ressenti quoi ?

— C'est moi qui vais monopoliser la parole là, Oikawa-san.

— C'est bien, tu vois clair dans mon jeu. Allez, raconte, s'il te plaît !

Akaashi secoua la tête, oubliant presque que son interlocuteur n'était pas capable de le voir. Il adressa un regard désolé aux devoirs qui l'attendaient sur son bureau ; ce n'était pas si grave, il les ferait plus tard : discuter de volley avec Oikawa semblait bien plus attrayant. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si l'appel durerait des heures.

C'était faux.

Il avait duré deux heures et demie.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient, Akaashi devait admettre qu'il appréciait beaucoup la place que ses discussions avec Oikawa avaient prise dans son quotidien. Ils avaient réellement appris à se connaître, et même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Akaashi. Il n'y aurait jamais cru, mais le passeur entretenait une véritable amitié à distance depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Et à aucun moment il ne s'est senti lassé de ce qu'Oikawa avait à lui raconter, même s'il parlait souvent bien plus que lui.

Mais ça n'avait pas empêché Akaashi de commencer à se dévoiler un peu plus ; et il avait vite découvert qu'avec une oreille attentive comme celle d'Oikawa, il était bien plus facile de se répandre en confidence sur sa vie, ses goûts, ses espoirs, et aussi ses problèmes. Akaashi s'était rendu compte de l'importance d'Oikawa pour lui le jour où il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais osé évoquer certains sujets de conversation avec son équipe ; ni même avec Bokuto.

Et puis, le passeur d'Aoba Johsai ne se contentait pas que d'écouter : il lui donnait de réels conseils, et l'encourageait toujours dans ses entreprises. Lorsqu'Akaashi lui avait avoué son manque de confiance quant à la puissance de ses services et de son jeu en général, Oikawa lui avait aussitôt envoyé plusieurs vidéos d'entraînements, ainsi que de conseils d'exercice de renforcement musculaire. Lui même s'en était déjà aidé pour parfaire ses services smashés, et il les avait trouvés utiles et compréhensibles, suffisamment pour lui en faire part.

Akaashi l'avait promptement remercié, et s'était empressé d'assimiler les informations pour s'y essayer le plus tôt possible, à l'occasion du prochain entraînement.

Et même si expérimenter des services comme ceux-ci n'avait rien de facile, ces quelques vidéos avaient été beaucoup plus instructives que deux ans à observer Bokuto servir. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas attendu son amitié avec Oikawa pour chercher des méthodes d'apprentissage, mais comment réussir convenablement lorsqu'un de ses modèles possédait un jeu aussi versatile que son humeur ?

Désormais, Akaashi avait une base concrète sur laquelle organiser ses entraînements, et une approche nouvelle sur tout l'aspect technique. La course d'élan requise, la rapidité de l'impact, le lancer… tout ceci lui était expliqué avec détails. Oikawa lui avait même donné plusieurs conseils à ce sujet, et Akaashi en vit très vite les résultats.

Certes, il n'avait pas une maîtrise parfaite, mais après une dizaine d'essais, un de ses services avait fendu l'air dans une grande détonation, et la balle s'était écrasée entre Komi et Konoha sans qu'aucun des deux ait le temps de réagir. C'était certainement un coup de chance ; mais ça n'empêcha pas Akaashi de se sentir incroyablement satisfait de lui alors qu'une sensation grisante s'emparait de sa main légèrement rougie. Il réprima un sourire, mais accepta les acclamations rayonnantes de Bokuto et les compliments du coach d'un hochement de tête.

 _[15:10] Akaashi : Merci pour les conseils et les vidéos, ça m'aide beaucoup pour les entraînements._

 _[15:15] Oikawa : （○゜ε＾○）Super ! Ravi de t'aider ! Continue comme ça, le plus souvent possible et après tu seras un vrai pro du service (comme moi) ＾▽＾_

Akaashi sourit à l'écran de son téléphone, amusé par l'entrain qu'Oikawa lui communiquait. Leur pause était presque finie, l'entraînement allait pouvoir reprendre. Le passeur relisait distraitement le message tandis que les joueurs profitaient de ce court repos pour partir se désaltérer.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Akaashi ? Tu parles à ta petite amie ?

La question de Bokuto, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, le fit sursauter. Il verrouilla prestement son portable avant de se retourner, le sourire complètement effacé de son visage.

Il aurait dû se méfier du silence qui régnait dans le gymnase ; Bokuto ne les y avait jamais habitués, il ne pouvait qu'être en train de lire par-dessus son épaule.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Bokuto crut alors bon de se reprendre en passant une main gênée derrière sa nuque :

— Enfin… à ton petit ami ? Désolé, j'oublie de réfléchir avant de parler…

Akaashi ignora les excuses de son capitaine. Ce genre d'erreurs lui importait peu.

— C'est pas grave, Bokuto-san.

— Mais, vraiment, reprit-il alors avec une curiosité pétillante, qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur ton téléphone ? Tu parlais à qui ?

— À personne.

Bokuto lui offrit une moue boudeuse.

— Akaashi, c'est pas la peine de me mentir, tu sais ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ça sert à rien de te braquer.

— Je n'ai pas de petit ami.

— Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu es tout le temps sur ton téléphone en ce moment ? Tu envoies des messages à qui ? Allez, dis-moi !

Le passeur considéra un instant la mine vexée de Bokuto avant de se résigner ; il ne voulait certainement pas finir l'entraînement avec un attaquant éploré.

Il soupira.

— Je parlais juste à Oikawa-san.

Akaashi regretta sa réponse franche à la seconde où elle fut prononcée et transforma le visage de Bokuto en un air surpris :

— Oikawa ? Le capitaine d'Aoba Johsai ? Oh…

Les lèvres de Bokuto s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

— Eh ben, Kuroo est un super entremetteur, dis donc…

— Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas mon petit-ami, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive. On parle un peu, et il me donne des conseils pour m'entraîner…

— Pour améliorer ton endurance ?

Son haussement de sourcils suggestif fut accueilli d'un violent coup dans les côtes de la part d'un Akaashi presque écarlate.

— Aïe ! Pardon, lança-t-il tout de même en gloussant, pardon… je rigolais !

— C'est pas drôle. Pour ton information, j'essaie d'améliorer mes services.

— En tout cas, ça a l'air de marcher, t'en as fait des supers ! Mais t'as pas besoin de conseils, tu m'as moi en exemple juste sous tes yeux !

— Tu sais, certaines personnes n'ont pas ton talent, Bokuto-san. C'est pas inné, elles doivent s'entraîner pour arriver à ce genre de résultat.

Il s'empressa de rajouter, pour éviter de flatter l'ego son capitaine plus que de raison :

— Comme pour tes attaques en ligne.

— Ouais, je comprends, fit-il avec plus de sérieux. Je suis content qu'il t'aide en tout cas. Il paraît que c'est grave un bosseur en plus. Tu vas bientôt devenir le meilleur passeur du Japon grâce à lui !

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel.

Ben voyons…

— Eh, fais pas cette tête ! J'ai la chance d'avoir le meilleur de passeur de la préfecture, ne te rabaisse pas !

— C'est pas Oikawa-san qui va m'aider à avoir un don pour le volley du jour au lendemain.

— Non, mais il te donne des conseils. Et tu lui parlerais pas aussi souvent sinon. T'as l'air de bien l'aimer, en tout cas, je t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça.

Cette remarque le fit jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, gêné.

— Faudra remercier Kuroo pour ça, d'ailleurs.

Akaashi lui lança un regard blasé. Jamais de la vie. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça, il avait une once de fierté à conserver. Et il ne souhaitait pas entendre le capitaine de Nekoma lui ressasser cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Oui, il aimait bien Oikawa. Peut-être même qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il était devenu important pour lui, même s'ils ne communiquaient qu'à travers l'écran d'un téléphone.

Il espérait simplement que le sentiment était réciproque.

* * *

 _[22:40] Kuroo : alors comme ca Oikawa et son charme ne te laissent pas indifférent ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 _[22:42] Kuroo : il paraît que vous parlez tt le temps en plus_

 _[22:43] Kuroo : grâce à moi Akaashi a trouvé le grand amour, quelqu'un a fait fondre son petit cœur, j'en suis tout ému_

 _[22:45] Kuroo : tu pourrais me remercier quand même_

 _[22:52] Kuroo : tu es un ingrat, Akaashi_

 _[22:55] Kuroo : tu m'ignores pour parler avec Oikawa ?_

 _[22:55] Kuroo : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 _[22:56] Kuroo : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 _[22:57] Kuroo : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 _[23:25] Akaashi : Va mourir Kuroo-san._

 _[23:25] Kuroo : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

* * *

Il était presque trois heures du matin lorsque le téléphone d'Akaashi se mit à sonner. Cependant, la faible musique qui retentit ne le réveilla pas ; il était déjà parfaitement alerte, plongé dans ses exercices de mathématiques. L'entraînement s'était terminé tard, et il avait une fois de plus cédé aux supplications de Bokuto pour continuer juste tous les deux. Ils étaient restés au gymnase plus que de raison, et la nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils se résolurent à s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, à bout de souffle. Maintenant, le passeur devait compenser ses écarts irresponsables par un travail acharné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situations, mais il essayait tout de même de l'éviter le plus possible.

Il sursauta donc quand sa sonnerie retentit à une heure si avancée. Il se hâta de le récupérer, et espéra de tout cœur que le bruit n'avait pas réveillé ses parents : c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Il fit à peine attention à l'écran qui lui indiquait « Numéro masqué » et il décrocha, intrigué :

— Allô ? chuchota-t-il le plus discrètement possible.

— C'est bien Keiji à l'appareil ? demanda une voix qui tentait vainement de se transformer. Je-

— Oikawa-san, je sais que c'est toi. Tu peux arrêter ton numéro.

Il pouvait presque visualiser la moue déçue qu'arborait Oikawa.

— T'es vraiment pas drôle, Kei-chan !

— C'est ta voix qui est trop reconnaissable.

— Tu aurais quand même pu faire semblant…

Akaashi secoua la tête, amusé.

— T'as vraiment que ça à faire de tenter des canulars à trois heures du matin ? Tu devrais dormir.

— J'arrive pas à dormir… et puis t'as l'air parfaitement éveillé toi aussi.

Akaashi regarda ses devoirs de mathématiques qui imploraient son attention. Aussi tentante que fût l'idée d'écouter Oikawa déblatérer passionnément ce qui lui passait par la tête, il avait tout de même besoin de travailler. Et de dormir.

— J'étais en train de travailler. Je devrais bientôt m'y remettre.

— À cette heure-ci ? Aw Kei-chan, tu te surmènes, je vais commencer à m'inquiéter pour toi !

— Ne te donne pas cette peine, répliqua-t-il avec ironie. Donc tu voulais juste m'appeler pour cette blague ?

— Pas _que_ pour ça. Quand même. Je voulais aussi t'annoncer quelque chose.

— Je t'écoute.

— Eh bien, ce week-end, tu auras l'honneur de me rencontrer en chair et en os.

— Tu viens à Tokyo ?

— Oui, je dois passer pour venir aux portes ouvertes de l'université… Alors je me disais que ce serait bien de se voir par la même occasion.

— …

Rencontrer Oikawa ? Ce week-end ? Akaashi mentirait s'il déclarait que l'idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré auparavant. Il était curieux, intrigué, presque impatient de découvrir la personne qu'était Oikawa Tooru, la véritable personne qui se cachait derrière ces messages affectueux et cette voix agréable. Peut-être ainsi parviendrait-il à raisonner ces élans d'attirance intempestifs qui l'assaillaient lors de leurs longues conversations téléphoniques ou à la lecture d'un texto un peu trop ambigu.

C'était une bonne idée.

— Surtout pas trop d'émotions d'un coup, continua Oikawa face à ce silence momentané.

— Non, ça me ferait plaisir de te voir, Oikawa-san. Vraiment.

— Moi aussi, j'ai tellement hâte de voir à quoi ressemble mon cher Kei-chan !

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; il était bien content d'être seul, caché dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

— Et puis, continua Oikawa sur un ton exagérément langoureux, tu sais… faire plus ample connaissance… voir si-

— Si tu finis cette phrase, je raccroche.

Oikawa éclata de rire, et Akaashi en frissonna presque. Il adorait ce tintement cristallin qui parvenait à son oreille, il ne se lasserait sûrement jamais de l'entendre. Cette intervention réussit à apaiser quelque peu son agacement : allait-il être condamné à ce que tout le monde lui évoque cette anecdote stupide ? Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Et, de la part d'Oikawa, c'était particulièrement gênant.

Quelle horrible première impression…

— Je plaisante, Kei-chan ! Mais j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir pour de vrai, ajouta-t-il avec une voix d'une douceur attendrissante.

— … Moi aussi, Oikawa-san.

— Je t'enverrai plus tard les détails et mes horaires, pour décider quand on pourra se voir, d'accord ?

L'appel ne dura guère plus longtemps ; le Capitaine d'Aoba Johsai laissa Akaashi finir son travail, en lui intimant toutefois de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Ce fut un bien vain conseil : les exercices de mathématiques ne furent pas une distraction convenable tant les battements de son cœur l'empêchaient de réfléchir.

C'était idiot de se mettre dans des états pareils. Illogique.

Mais il allait rencontrer Oikawa. Et ça suffisait à lui couper toute envie de sommeil, alors même qu'il était confortablement installé dans son lit à contempler son plafond.

Il était impatient.

* * *

 _[10:45] Oikawa : ≧ω≦ Kei-chan ! Tu es où ? Je suis presque arrivé à la gare !_

 _[10:46] Akaashi : Je suis à côté de la statue de Hachikō._

 _[10:46] Oikawa : J'arrive ! ＾▽＾_

Akaashi rangea le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste avec un sourire incapable de quitter son visage. Oikawa serait là dans quelques minutes, et cette simple information suffisait à le rendre bien plus heureux que de raison. Il était là, à patienter, assis sur un des bancs métalliques, bien peu concentré sur la musique de ses écouteurs. Il jouait distraitement avec ses doigts, en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille. Oikawa lui avait demandé quels endroits ils pourraient visiter tous les deux ; Akaashi avait évoqué plusieurs attractions phares de la ville avant qu'un message l'interrompe dans sa liste :

 _[22:50] Oikawa : Non, tu sais quoi, surprends-moi (◕ω◕✿)_

 _[22:51] Akaashi : Ça ressemble presque à un rendez-vous._

Akaashi avait envoyé ce message sans vraiment le penser, dans la continuation de leurs discussions malicieuses. Oikawa n'avait pas le monopole de la remarque tirant sur le flirt, après tout.

Toutefois, le passeur ne s'était certes pas attendu à cette réponse, reçue cinq minutes plus tard :

 _[22:56] Oikawa : Peut-être…_

 _[22:57] Oikawa : (・ω)_

Ce simple mot avait suffi à empêcher Akaashi de réfléchir correctement pendant plusieurs heures. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour le comportement qu'il possédait dès qu'il était question d'Oikawa. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne l'avait jamais véritablement rencontré.

Il espérait presque que lorsqu'il serait face à la personne réelle, ces étranges sentiments s'estomperaient. Il n'osait pas imaginer le chaos que serait le cas contraire.

Et pourtant lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui pour la première fois, lorsqu'il put le voir véritablement devant lui, un sourire rayonnant au visage, ses yeux marron scrutant l'espace alentour derrière des lunettes de vue, il ne put empêcher son cœur de rater un battement. Il n'entendait presque plus la musique qui chantait dans ses oreilles.

Oikawa croisa son regard. Il eut quelques secondes d'arrêt, surpris, avant de se diriger en toute hâte vers le passeur de Fukurodani. Celui-ci en resta figé.

— Kei-chan !

La voix d'Oikawa, dénuée de toute transformation électronique, suffit à sortir Akaashi de sa stupeur et il se leva en enlevant prestement ses écouteurs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

— Rien de sensationnel.

Rien qui rivalise avec le son de ta voix, se surprit-il à vouloir répondre.

Akaashi se demanda pourquoi ses pensées le trahissaient ainsi en décidant d'être dénuées de toute trace d'hétérosexualité. Non qu'il s'en plaignait. Mais c'était la preuve que l'effet d'Oikawa en personne était encore pire que ce qu'il craignait.

Il était condamné.

Oikawa lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant de prendre le temps de le détailler avec plus d'attention :

— T'es vraiment magnifique, je suis presque jaloux.

Akaashi ne sut comment traiter ce compliment, alors il se contenta de changer de sujet, en adoptant sa contenance habituelle, même si celle-ci ne parvint pas à empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement.

— On va devoir prendre la ligne Saikyo, déclara-t-il en lui montrant la direction.

— D'accord, on va où ?

— Si tu veux, on peut aller faire un tour à Miraikan…

Les yeux d'Oikawa s'écarquillèrent à la mention du musée national des sciences et de l'innovation. Il s'empressa de s'exclamer :

— Carrément ! C'est là qu'il y a-

— … une réplique de la station spatiale internationale, je sais. Au cinquième étage. J'y suis déjà allé avec mes parents.

Oikawa eut un sourire angélique :

— T'es adorable Kei-chan, tu t'es souvenu que j'adorais l'espace, je suis touché !

— En même temps, tu ne fais que me parler de ça… ça et les aliens…

— Oui mais quand même, ne ruine pas mes espoirs s'il te plaît !

Akaashi se permit de répondre à l'amusement d'Oikawa, et il sourit à son tour.

— Ça prend environ trente minutes à y aller par contre…

— C'est pas grave, tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va !

— … et après on fait ce que tu veux. Il y a quelques quartiers sympas à visiter, je sais pas si tu viens souvent ici…

Oikawa secoua la tête avant d'entraîner Akaashi par le bras à l'intérieur de la gare. Ils verraient ça plus tard ; il était pressé de visiter Miraikan, disait-il, et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Le passeur de Fukurodani se laissa faire, et il les conduisit jusqu'au bon train.

Le début du trajet se fit en silence. Oikawa fredonnait une chanson à la mode, tandis qu'Akaashi s'efforçait de ne pas jeter trop fréquemment des regards dans sa direction. C'était plus fort que lui, tout chez lui l'intriguait. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés semblaient si doux ; son visage possédait une harmonie attirante ; et ses lunettes… ses lunettes…

Akaashi était faible.

Oikawa tourna finalement la tête vers lui, le surprenant dans son admiration qui s'était voulue discrète :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kei-chan ?

— Non rien… C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes.

— Ah… ça…

Il détourna le regard avec un petit rire gêné :

— J'ai oublié de prendre mes lentilles pour ce week-end. Elles sont à Miyagi, donc j'ai dû faire comme j'ai pu…

— Ça te va très bien, déclara Akaashi sans réfléchir.

C'était même un euphémisme. Il était parfait, ça dépassait presque son entendement. Akaashi ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible.

— Merci, c'est gentil.

— Tu as visité l'université au fait ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Comment ça s'est passé ?

— J'ai vu les modalités des concours, je me suis aussi renseigné pour savoir si j'étais éligible pour une bourse sportive. On verra bien, mais j'aimerais beaucoup être pris. Leur équipe de volley est incroyable, et c'est Tokyo quand même…

Oikawa porta de nouveau son regard sur Akaashi avant de reprendre :

— … Et puis, ça nous donnerait l'occasion de nous voir plus souvent.

— Ce serait bien, concéda-t-il, perdu dans ses yeux marron.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tantôt de volley, tantôt de la ville, tantôt d'anecdotes ridicules de leur quotidien ; leur conversation était aussi agréable que les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient. Akaashi se sentait bien. Si bien qu'ils manquèrent presque leur arrêt.

La surprise d'Oikawa était incomparable lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Akaashi avait déjà payé les tickets d'entrée pour le musée. Il protesta vainement, mais le passeur n'en avait que faire : ses parents lui donnaient beaucoup trop d'argent de poche, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui manquer. Et puis, ce n'était vraiment pas cher. Les faibles plaintes d'Oikawa s'évanouirent aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment ; ses yeux brillaient de la même lueur que ceux d'un enfant émerveillé.

Ils visitèrent les nombreuses expositions, et voir Oikawa aussi enjoué amusa fortement Akaashi. Il avait certes l'habitude des engouements puérils de Bokuto, mais c'était différent : il n'avait pas à surveiller Oikawa à tous les instants ni à veiller sur lui pour lui éviter le moindre problème. Il affichait des gamineries semblables – il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un autre que Daishou tirer autant la langue – , mais il semblait responsable, capable de se prendre en charge. Akaashi n'avait pas à s'affoler dès qu'il partait de son champ de vision ; c'était impossible de le perdre de vue de toute manière, son regard était bien trop souvent attiré par lui.

Ils flânèrent dans la partie robotique du musée, fascinés par les démonstrations que les différentes intelligences artificielles proposaient au public. L'infrastructure était immense, et ils choisirent de passer rapidement les activités du planétarium pour se rendre directement au cœur du sujet : la réplique de la station spatiale. Oikawa irradiait d'impatience, et le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres ne s'effaça à aucun moment. Akaashi le savait, puisqu'il lui était difficile, malgré ses efforts acharnés, d'en détourner le regard. L'émerveillement d'Oikawa était attendrissant, et contagieux.

Ils passèrent une heure dans cette section du musée à en découvrir les moindres recoins ; ils s'attardèrent plus encore dans la boutique de souvenirs. Il y avait bien trop de marchandises liées à l'espace, Oikawa ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il s'acheta un pull, et Akaashi un porte-clés.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle : ils se promenèrent dans la ville, au sein des quartiers animés. Ils mangèrent sur le pouce tandis qu'Akaashi faisait découvrir Tokyo à Oikawa : il lui racontait les anecdotes historiques qu'il connaissait, et se débrouillait pour l'emmener vers des monuments reconnaissables. Oikawa prenait un nombre incalculable de photos ; beaucoup du paysage, énormément de lui. Akaashi accepta d'apparaître sur certaines, après de vives supplications.

Il se sentait bien ; il n'avait pas envie que cette journée s'arrête. La compagnie d'Oikawa était plus qu'appréciable, et il savait malheureusement que celle-ci ne durerait pas. C'était différent de ses sorties avec son équipe, ou avec ses quelques amis hors du club : Akaashi faisait office de garde-fou pour contenir Bokuto ; c'était la personne calme, réservée, mature. Avec Oikawa, curieusement, il parlait avec bien plus d'aisance, et son interlocuteur était toujours attentif à ce qu'il avait à dire. Il l'écoutait. Il pouvait profiter du moment, s'amuser, prendre plaisir dans la compagnie d'une personne qui partageait ses intérêts et lui en faisait découvrir bien plus.

Voilà pourquoi Akaashi sentit son cœur incroyablement lourd lorsqu'ils retournèrent à Shibuya en fin d'après-midi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine pris le temps d'enfin respirer quelques secondes que la journée prenait déjà fin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la gare, et Oikawa se tourna alors vers lui, un sac rempli de nouvelles acquisitions dans une de ses mains. Il lui souriait :

— Merci pour cette journée, Kei-chan. Je me suis vraiment amusé.

— Moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

— Attention, je vais revenir souvent te voir si je suis toujours aussi bien traité.

— Si tu es pris à Tokyo, on pourra se voir autant de fois que tu veux.

Ces paroles firent rire Oikawa. Il baissa quelques secondes les yeux vers le sol avant de les plonger de nouveau dans ceux d'Akaashi, sincères.

— J'ai intérêt à être accepté alors.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du passeur avant que celles-ci ne soient dérobées dans un baiser tendre. Il en resta figé quelques instants, incapable de comprendre la réalité de la situation, car _Oikawa l'embrassait_ , car ils étaient en public, car il allait bientôt devoir partir s'il ne voulait pas rater son train ; mais pour le moment, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Akaashi lui répondit avec la même douceur, agréable et addictive, avant de se dégager, bien à contrecœur. Oikawa avait toujours une main sur son visage, son pouce effleurant l'une de ses pommettes.

— À bientôt Kei-chan, déclara-t-il après avoir fini de le contempler une dernière fois.

Oikawa monta dans son train après un énième sourire, et Akaashi resta là, immobile, à tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur. Sa tête tournait ; il se sentait fébrile et invulnérable à la fois.

Il commençait à prendre peur des effets d'Oikawa Tooru sur son organisme.

La courte pause qu'il s'accorda pour reprendre ses esprits, debout dans le hall de gare, fut brusquement interrompue quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la contenance d'Akaashi commençait à lui revenir et qu'il avait finalement cessé de sourire. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le nom apparaître sur l'écran : « Oikawa ».

— Oui ?

— Allô, Nageki ? Oui, c'est Oikawa. C'était juste pour te dire que c'était très tentant, mais je ne peux pas accepter ton invitation. J'ai un petit-ami maintenant, tu comprends…

— …

Akaashi dut prendre quelques instants pour saisir le sens des paroles d'Oikawa, dont la voix était emplie d'une fierté malicieuse. Lorsqu'il comprit, il soupira, et un sourire retrouva immédiatement le chemin de ses lèvres :

— J'espère que t'es fier de ta petite blague.

— Très fier.

— Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de me parler de ça ?

— Jamais.

Le rire d'Oikawa résonna dans l'oreille d'Akaashi, et il se dit que finalement, il pouvait bien lui accorder ces plaisanteries interminables, si ça lui permettait d'entendre un son aussi angélique.

* * *

Voilà, c'était stupide et pas prise de tête, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai pas écrit ce genre de choses depuis bien trop longtemps tbh, ça me fait bizarre qu'il n'y ait aucune trace d'angst !

(on note que "un petit truc Akaoi" se transforme en OS de 9,550k...) Merci **Aeli** de m'avoir soutenue tout le long en tout cas !

J'espère vous avoir fait apprécier le Akaoi :3

On se retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue du Hogwarts AU, promis !


End file.
